


Vid: Under Pressure

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Ikiru (1952)
Genre: Festivids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Love dares you to change our way of caring.





	Vid: Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/gifts).



> **Content notes:** mild references to canon character death, stomach cancer

Music: Queen feat. David Bowie - Under Pressure

Lyrics [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/queen/underpressure.html). (Subtitles will follow.)

  


**Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9ci4d6459q9krjt/UnderPressureFinal.mp4/file). 

**Password:** festivids


End file.
